Oneshots Collection of Kagome Higurashi
by AnimeGrl2519
Summary: Collection of one-shots, maybe even more, of one Kagome Higurashi. Some are AU, some are not. Pairing requests is open!
1. Introducing the Story

**AnimeGrl2519:**** For those who read my author's note on my other story I know, I know. I said that I'm going to be on hiatus for a while, but this idea has been bugging me for a week. Anyways this story is a collection of one-shots…but this story is strictly crossovers. Don't hit me please! **

**Anyway I'm here to represent the main character in this story, *drumrolls***

**KAGOME HIGURASHI! *spotlight suddenly lights up and positioned to the center revealing Kagome***

**Kagome: Um, hi?**

**Me: Hi! Are you excited?**

**Kagome: Truthfully?**

**Me: *nods head***

**Kagome: Not really -_-**

**Me: That is so mean of you and I was supposedly to adore you *mutters*(maybe I should've just drugged her or something so she won't complain)**

**Kagome: O_O' hehe**

**Me: Who should I pair you up with? **

**Kagome: N—NANI! Did I hear what I thought you just said?**

**Me: If you mean by pairing you up with someone that you totally don't know and maybe that guy ending up like a rapist, psycho, murderer, bas—mmph *someone clamps my mouth***

**Audience: *sweatdrops, but turn curious who clamped her mouth***

**Kurama: I think you made a point and you shouldn't say those kinds of words**

**Me: *Bites the hand* How dare you interrupt my raa—ant *squeals* Oh my god! You're Shuichi Minamino *starry eyed, but abruptly stops* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND I'LL TALK WHICH WORDS I WANT TO SPEAK, YOU ASSWIPE. AGAIN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE PAIRED UP WITH NEE-CHAN. I HAVEN'T THOUGHT A PLOT FOR YOU YET, DUMBAS—mmph *Kagome clamps my mouth***

**Kagome: I'm sorry about her. By the way I'm Kagome Higurashi. *she lets go of me to shake Kurama's hand***

**Kurama: So I've heard. I'm honored to meet such a beautiful girl such as you *kisses Kagome's hand***

**Kagome: *blushes***

**Me: *looks between Kurama and Kagome* *eye twitches when Kurama kisses Kagome's hand* *sees Kagome blushing* OH THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD, PRETTY BOY! I DON'T CARE IF I'M GONNA GET KILLED BY YOUR FANS IF I KILLED YOU. YOU DON'T DEFILE MY NEE-CHAN!**

**Kagome: *tries to hold me back and calms me down me* Calm down**

**Me: *Calms down eventually, but still glaring at Kurama***

**Kurama: *sweatdrops***

**Me: * Hugs Kagome* Don't you ever, ever let that vile man touches you again. Unless it's one of the chapters that I wrote.**

**Audience: *sweatdrops***

**Me: *looks at Kagome, then realizes one thing* *after realizing that one thing, rolls on the floor laughing* Oh my kami, I just realized that you're shorter than me, and you're supposed to be fifteen to eighteen *points at her laughing* hahahahaha and I'm only 13 turning 14 **

**Kagome *twitches* URUSAI! *whacks me upside the head***

**Me: Itaii! **

**Kakashi: What is going on?**

**Me: *sputters***

**Ichigo: You okay?**

**Me: Scarecrow and Strawberry is here too *points at them* **

**Kakashi and Ichigo: *twitches***

**Me: Let me guess some of my favorite Inuyasha crossover shows, are here too? (sarcastically)**

**Tamaki: Haruhi~ Daddy's here!**

**Kyo: Damn rat!**

**Grell: Bassy? Where's my Bassy!**

**Me: WHAT THE HELL? I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!**

**Door opens and people starts flooding in**

**Me: Sure, come in people *sullenly***

**Jiraiya: Thanks, gaki *ruffles my hair***

**Me: Pervert! Damn that Ero-sennin!**

**More people thanking me and stuff**

**After a while**

**Kagome & Sango: *walks over to me* **

**Sango: What's your name?**

**Me: My name's at the top of the chapter**

**Kagome: *sweatdrops* Sweetie, I think she meant your real name **

**Me: Oh… then my name is Dominique, but you can call me Dom for short**

**Sango: Ok, then Dom…You ok?**

**Me: No, not really. This was supposed to be a chapter…**

**Sango: You never planned this?**

**Me: No, not exactly. Kagome is supposed to be the guest and with the guy she's going to be paired up with. Maybe like 4 extras to accompany them. But I messed up *starts crying softly***

**Sango & Kagome: *Hugs me* **

**Kagome: Look on the bright side, everyone is having fun**

**Me: I guess so**

**Sango: C'mon imouto, let's go inside**

**Me: Really? You think of me like that now?**

**Sango: Of course, right Kagome?**

**Kagome: *remembers I called her Nee-chan while "defending" her from Kurama* *smiles softly* Hai, you are our imouto now**

**Me: *smiles* Then c'mon, I need help pairing Kagome up with someone *drags both girls* Don't worry Sango-nee, I won't pair you up with someone besides Miroku**

**Sango: *sighs out of relief* Even though he's a hentai houshi, I still love him**

**Me: I know**

**We arrived inside and everyone stared at us. Then it slid to Sango and Kagome. Kagome mostly.**

**Me: PERVERTS! LAY ONE FILTHY FINGERS ON EITHER OF THEM OR ANY OF THE GIRLS HERE EVEN THOUGH I DISLIKE SOME OF THEM, YOU WILL NEED TO SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN BECAUSE YOU WILL EITHER END UP AS A GIRL AFTER I'M FINISHED WITH YOU AND I WILL SEVERELY PUNISHED AND HUMILIATE YOU! UNDERSTAND!**

**Everyone: *shakily replied even the stoic ones* Y—y-yes M'am.**

**Me: Good. Now be good little boys and give me some ideas so I can write the chapter. Oh and before I forget, I don't want anyone saying I'm bipolar. Because I'm not. Disagree with me… well you just have to find out on your own since I control everything here in this story.**

**Honey: What do you mean?**

**Me: I'm the author, senpai. You do realize that whatever I write you would do it. For example, if I type Tamaki slips on a banana, then slams into the wall… *gestures Tamaki-senpai***

**Tamaki: * slips on a banana, then slams into the wall* Ouch *then slowly slides down***

**Hikaru and Kaoru: That's gotta hurt *winces***

**Me: Sorry about that, Senpai *starts poking him***

**Everyone: *sweatdrops at my antics, but understands***

**Me: Remind me that I owe Tamaki-senpai, big time **

**Hinata: O-o-okay**

**Me: Thanks, Hina-chan**

**Hinata: *blushes* U-um y-your we-welcome**

**Me: *stands up* *turns to the crowd* Well, bye!**

**Everyone: Huh?**

**Me: I have to go type the real chapter. This one is just introducing you guys. *mutters* (Well, this was supposed to be the chapter, but noooo, you guys have to barge in like you own the place. Fucking bastards)**

**Everyone: *hears word by word then sweatdrops although felt guilty about barging in***

**Me: I'm gonna post the real chapter by tomorrow or today. Maybe even Saturday. You may never know as do I because I haven't slept yet. I've been awake for over 29 hours maybe even more.**

**Kagome& Sango: Say what now?**

**All of them glared at me**

**Me: What did I do?**

**Miroku: Not sleeping**

**Me: So what? I always do it over the summer**

**They glared at me even more**

**Me: That wasn't the right thing to say, wasn't it?**

**Kagome: You're damn right it wasn't. Your still a growing child**

**Me: Tch, stop treating me as if I'm a kid**

**Yuuki: But you are!**

**Me: *rolls my eyes* Stop overreacting I'm almost 14**

**Glared at me a little more… then I finally couldn't take it anymore**

**Me: Did you hear Kagome? She said a bad word *points accusingly at her***

**Kagome: *sputters* so did you**

**Me: Yeah, but you're a miko *poke tongue out***

**Kagome: *mutters* (smartmouth)**

**Me: *sneaks away stealthily* Ja ne, minna-san! Please stay tune for the next episode—er I mean chapter ^_^**


	2. Atobe Keigo Part I

**AnimeGrl2519: Heellloooo, readers! Welcome back to our beloved story! Now we begin our tale about a princess who—**

**Inuyasha: Who is very beautiful, blah, blah, blah. She met a prince, they fell in love, but there's always a villain who wants to kill the princess, the prince saved the girl, get married and lived happily ever after. We get it!**

**Me: You dolt! I wasn't talking about that kind of tale, numbskull!**

**Inuyasha: Who are you calling numbskull, gaki?**

**Me: Who else am I talking to, dobe!**

**Inuyasha: Wench!**

**Me: Bastard!**

**Kagome: STOP IT! Enough already alright**

**Me: Tch, fine**

**Inuyasha: Keh**

**Kagome: Dom, why don't you just start the chapter?**

**Me: Alright, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted *glares at Inuyasha* There was a princess who—wait a minute where are all the princes?**

**Kiba: The who?**

**Me: The Princes of Tennis (no it's not a typo, I purposely made it like that)**

**Sango: All of them are probably practicing.**

**Me: Can someone fetch them for me? I need to put Kagome in an appropriate attire in this chapter *pushing an unwillingly Kagome into a changing room***

**Kagome: Hey, wait just a sec. I never agreed to this. Hey, where are you taking me. Let go**

**Me: Come on princess. The faster we go along this chapter the faster I can post a new one**

**Several minutes later all the characters are in place.**

**Me: Alright people! Listen up; this was a request from a good friend of mine. She's a fantastic writer so I suggest read some of her work. Her penname is ANIMELUVER2008. Ok, Atobe you are up first**

**Atobe: *nods head* Hmmm, where's Kagome-chan?**

**Me: *a tick appeared on my head* Why that—? Kagome Higurashi, don't make me drag you!**

**Kagome: Alright, alright, I'm here, I'm here *crosses arms* **

**Me: I was right. It does look good on you. You *points at the guys* no time for gawking! Work now, gawk later! We have a show to do. Alright where was I… Oh yeah the princess… screw the script, I'm just going to wing it. Curtains everybody!**

**Curtains closed**

**Me: *pokes head out* I don't own the animes, by the way**

**~O~O~O~O~**

_Kagome POV_

"Hmm, if I am Ryo-chan, where would I go?" I asked myself.

"Of course, if I was Ryo-chan I would go to a tennis courts! Demo, I don't know where the tennis courts are," I pouted. Just then when I was turning around a corner. I bumped into someone, however before I could fall on the cold ground an arm wounds my waist and I instinctively clutch the fiber of the shirt.

"Kaggie-chan?" a voice asked.

I twitched at the name when I was about to give them a mouthful about that insufferable nickname, I opened my eyes and I let out a gasp. I was staring at a pair of breathtakingly aqua-blue eyes.

"_Those eyes, they're familiar," _I thought then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

_~s~s~s~s~_

_Fuji POV_

"Saa, I wonder what will happen today?" I wondered.

It was a beautiful day today. The sun was shining, birds are chirping. It wasn't too hot or cold. It's the perfect day to play tennis. I was heading towards the street courts to meet up with the team. However, I didn't expect to bump into someone. I automatically held onto their waist as they clutch the fiber from my shirt. When I looked towards their face, I didn't expect it to be little Kaggie-chan, well not so little anymore.

"Kaggie-chan?" I asked her. I felt her twitch at the nickname. I inwardly chuckled. I knew that she absolutely hates that nickname.

She opened her eyes and she let out a gasp as hers met mine. My eyes had long snapped open when she bumped into me.

She stared at me as if I was a stranger then she looked like she recognized me. Out of nowhere she suddenly hugged me. Her arms encircled my neck as she buried her face in my chest. I tightened my grip on her as I hugged back. I breathed in her scent which was like strawberries and cream. Fits her personality—sweet, but can be sour—just like a strawberry.

"Shusuke-kun, I missed you so much," she mumbled

"I missed you too, Kags," I replied.

We pulled away from each other and when she straightened up I got a chance to see how much little Kaggie-chan has change.

Her shoulder-length hair now reaches her mid-back. Her face is still heart-shaped, but she lost all the baby fats. Her muscles were lean and toned. Her lips became fuller and her eyes lightened up a bit. Her eyes used to be dark blue, but now you can see the silver and gold specks in her eye. Her body also changed, it matured.

"The years were good for you," I said

She blushed and then huffed, but then she mumbled, "The years were also good for you."

I chuckled at her.

"Um, Shusuke-kun, do you know where I can find any tennis courts around here?" she asked

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I was looking for my cousin. Perhaps you know him since both of you goes to the same school, his name is Ryoma Echizen," she told me.

"Aaa, yes I do know him, he's one of my teammates," I replied then offered, "If you want we can walk together."

She looked at me in confusion.

"I am going to the street courts to meet the team. If I know Ryoma he should be playing a game as we speak." I explained.

"Hai, I would like that," she smiled at me then hooks her arms with me as we walk and catch up with each other's lives.

**In the street courts **_No POV_

Ryoma never expected the Hyoutei or the Rikkaidai regulars to be there.

"Oi, Monkey King what are doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"Just so you know, my team and I are here for a game," Atobe answered with irritation.

"But don't you have tennis courts at your home?" Oishi asked

"Well yes, but that would be boring," Atobe replied.

The two teams both turned to the Rikkai regulars.

"Saa, we are here for the same reason as Keigo," Yukimura smiled.

That makes sense for both teams. However, before they can play a feminine voice rang out.

"Ryo-chan!" the girl cried out and glomped Ryoma from behind.

Ryoma staggers a bit because of the unexpected weight.

Fuji came calmly walking and said, "Why don't you let Ryo-chan go, he's turning blue."

The girl pouted, but did what he said. The three teams got a good look at the girl. She had pale skin, but lightly tanned, big blue eyes that have gold and silver specks in it. Her muscles were leaned and toned indicating that she must play a sport or two. She was wearing a blue bungalow dress **(Me: I really can't describe the dress, but there's links at the bottom of the chapter of what she is going to wear in this chapter).** Adorning her feet were blue flat shoes. She's like a doll; cute and tiny.

Ryoma turned around and was quite surprise, "Nee-chan? What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my precious cousin?" She pouted.

"Iie, I just thought that you would still be in America," Ryoma answered and then complained, "and stop calling me Ryo-chan."

"Nope and never will" she explained then look towards the team, "Ohayo, my name is Kagome Taisho. Nice to meet you." she introduce herself.

Likewise the regulars introduce themselves.

"Are you **the **_Kagome Taisho_?" Jiroh asked with excitement while others were confused except for Fuji and Ryoma.

"Ah, I guess you know me after all," Kagome sheepishly said.

"Hoi, hoi what is he talking about, Kagome-chan?" Eiji asked

"Kagome is known as the Princess of Tennis. She's a very dedicated and remarkable player. She defeated many opponents in her time in the states. It was also rumored that she never lost a game," Jiro answered.

"I'm afraid you're wrong there, Jiro-san. I've lost a few games to Shusuke-kun, a couple with Ryo-chan, and several games to both of my Nii-sans together," Kagome added.

"But your still a very good tennis player," Ryoma argued.

"Enough about me. I want to play a game before Aniki and Nii-san picks me up," Kagome said.

"Can you even play wearing that?" Atobe gestures to Kagome's attire

"Of course I can! Wanna find out?" Kagome asked enraged. _How dare him!_

"Sure princess," Atobe smirked only adding to Kagome's ire.

"Ryoma, can I borrow your racket. I'm going to teach that Monkey King a lesson," Kagome angrily asked.

Ryoma quickly gave her his racket knowing that she only calls him by his name when she's pissed.

Everyone sweat dropped except for Atobe, who twitched, when Kagome called him 'Monkey King'.

The game started and everyone can't help to be amazed how Kagome gracefully moves even when she's wearing a dress and flat shoes.

Atobe is surprised that she can actually play. He would never admit it, but she's currently giving him a hard time.

Time passed and the three teams were mesmerized by the game. They never dare to turn around from the intense match fearing that they will miss one detail. They can see that the two players are drenched of sweat, but they didn't mind them. The only thing on their minds was winning the game. Their game drew crowds of people. Amazed those two skilled players are battling out in an exciting game. When Atobe scores a point, Kagome would take it back.

To what it seemed like forever, Atobe finally scored; breaking the tie between them.

Both walked towards the net to shake hands.

"You proved Ore-sama wrong," he admitted and smirked at her. He was surprise when he saw her cheeks flush a little. His pride swelled knowing he made the pretty girl blush in front of him.

As they walked towards the regulars applause and cheers rang out after the match and that's when they realized that they put on a show.

Kagome blushed under all the attention so she just kept her head down; when the cheers died down and the crowd she finally looked up.

"Sugoi!" Eiji exclaimed.

"I want to have a match with you soon, Kagome-san," Yukimura said.

The others murmured in agreement.

"I see you lost a game," a voice stated

"You really need to practice more," another voice rang out

Kagome turned towards the speakers and said, "Yes, I have and shut up, Inuyasha!"

"I'm just saying," 'Inuyasha' replied.

The three teams look at the two figures who seemed to know Kagome.

Both have long silver hair and gold eyes. However, the tallest one seemed to be cold and emotionless. He's wearing a white short sleeve dress shirt, jeans and tennis shoes.

The shorter of the two is adorning a red shirt, black khaki shorts and a pair of tennis shoes.

Kagome walked over the two and hugged the shorter one.

"Gross, you're covered with sweat," he complained trying to push Kagome away.

"Why do you think I hugged you, baka?" Kagome explained while hugging him tightly and snuggling **(Me: More like wiping her sweat) **into the boy's chest.

The boy just sighed and then hugged her tightly while spinning her around.

Kagome encircled her arms around boys's neck and giggled when he spun her around.

The spectators watched the interaction with curiosity except for Ryoma and Fuji who already met the people while another one watches it with growing jealousy.

The tallest one cleared his throat. The two separated, but the boy kept his hand around her waist while Kagome does the same; adding more to someone's irritation. **(Me: Yeah, I don't know what to write here)**

"Oh yeah, this is Inuyasha Taisho while that Ice Prince over there is Sesshomaru Taisho. Both of them are my brothers," Kagome explained. This seemed to answers their questions while the other one's jealousy died down.

Again they introduced themselves to the brothers.

"How are you guys siblings? You guys don't look a like," Kirihara exclaimed then added, "if you don't mind me asking."

"It's alright we get that a lot. We don't look alike because I got my looks from my mom while my brothers' took on my dad's," Kagome explained.

"Um, Kagome-san, how about you being related to Echizen?" Choutaroh asks **(Me: I forgot how Choutaroh calls Ryoma)**

"Mom and his dad are siblings," she smiled.

"Oi, Shorty, I never would expect you to be here," Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, stop teasing, Ryo-chan," Kagome scolded him then it turned into a full-blown argument.

Ryoma just sighed at his cousins' antics. Ryoma looked up when Sesshomaru addresses him.

"It seems that Kagome forgot her true intentions. Our family wants to invite you and your team for the weekend over at our beach house," Sesshomaru informed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Kagome nervously laughed; she then looked at the two teams and said, "Perhaps we can extend the invitation to Hyotei and Rikkai."

"Sure," Inuyasha replied.

"Well?" Kagome asked expectantly.

"We would like that," Fuji answered.

Kagome squealed and hugged him; she pulled away a bit to look at the remaining teams.

"Of course. Thank you for inviting us, Kagome-san," Yukimura agreed.

"Likewise," Atobe said.

"Great! It's this upcoming weekend so you guys better get ready," Kagome informed and added, "Here is our address so Ryo-chan won't give it to you later on." Kagome gave them a card with their address and phone number.

"I want to have a rematch with you, Atobe-san. That match was challenging and I like it that way. I had a really great time. Well, I'll see you guys over the weekend, I hope you guys can come especially you Ryoma. Ja ne!" Kagome waved goodbye as the three siblings walked away from the street courts.

Fuji chuckled, "Well, that was certainly interesting."

Ryoma turned towards him, "How'd you meet Kagome-nee?"

"We met here. We became best of friends afterwards," Fuji replied, "Why? Are you jealous that I might steal her away from you?" Fuji teased.

Ryoma never answered, but glared lightly at his senpai.

After Oishi trying to ease the tension, the three teams played their hearts out until it's time to go. Everyone was quite excited over the weekend especially a certain heir.

* * *

**Me: Cut! That's good enough**

**Yukimura: But the chapter's not finished**

**Me: I know; there will be a part two except it's going to be short**

**Kagome: You mean to say-**

**Me: There's no time! Here are the links for her outfit and the beach house**

**The dress- blue_vintage/set?id=8540909; she's wearing the set when she met the regulars**

**Me: Well, that's it for today. For ANIMELUVER2008, I am sorry for this chapter because it's badly written. Also to you readers, but I am only an amateur writer. So I kinda know that it sucks though I hope that I will improve. Ja ne, minna-san. Reviews are appreciated, flames are unwelcomed, but if you put it in a constructive critcism I might reconsider it.**


	3. Namikaze

**Kagome: *knocks on door* Hello? Dom, are you in here?**

**Everyone: *waits for the signal to enter***

**Kagome: Will you please open the door?**

**Naruto: *knocks really loud* Open the damn door al—**

**Everyone: *hears laughing***

**Momo: What do you think is happening in there?**

**Sango: One way to find out *opens the door***

**Everyone: *sees me in my laptop with earbuds***

**Kagome: Dom! **

**Me: …**

**Kagome: Dom!**

**Me: …**

**Kagome: *stalks over to me and remove one of my earbuds* Dominique!**

**Me: Hmmm, what?**

**Kagome: Were you here the whole week?**

**Me: Yeah, why?**

**Sango: Oh, I don't know maybe all of us are waiting for the next chapter!**

**Me: Oh, that. Well you are out of luck because I haven't written it yet! *smiles then went back to my laptop and put the earbuds back in***

**Everyone: *fell down animestyle twitching***

**Me: Hmm? *removes earbuds, closes laptop halfway and sees the characters* N-nani? Why in the seven hells are you guys doing down there? *starts laughing***

**Kirihara: You! That's what *points at me***

**Me: Me? What did I do? I haven't done anything yet… or illegal**

**Kagome: Why haven't you type anything yet? You better give us a good reason.**

**Me: Do you have any idea how hard to be an author? Especially if you have uncooperative characters like you guys *anime tears***

**Inuyasha: We are not! So why haven't you type anything yet?**

**Me: Okay the real reason is that I decided to sit on my lazy ass to watch animes the whole week maybe two.**

**Yusuke: That's it? You made us wait just for that! You could've written at least two chapters in that span of time.**

**Me: Shuddup, Yusuke! I decided to finish the Prince of Tennis, the New Prince of Tennis, Prince of Tennis: National Tournament, the Prince of Tennis: Another Story I & II, and the Prince of Tennis: PairPuri; all of them are totally awesome and hilarious by the way! I love it so much! I hope there will be more soon!**

**Kagome: How come?**

**Me: Are you blind Kagome-chan? The tennis regulars are a bunch of gorgeous teenagers with a great body which I am blessed to see, well only the Seigaku and Rokkaku regulars, Sengoku, Shiraishi and Kurobane were the only guys I saw shirtless. Anyways, you don't expect me to just sit down and not ogle them.**

**Prince of Tennis cast: *embarrassed***

**Me: Haha! They are soo embarrassed! *suddenly whacked over my head* That freaking hurts**

**Sango: Just start the damn chapter**

**Me: Hmph, fine. Sorry ANIMELUVER2008, but Atobe part II would be delayed a bit, but it would be posted soon. Oh by the way readers, keep a lookout for a new story of PoT/Inu of mine. More details at the bottom. Also me no own anime here. **

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~**

_**Warnings: Minato and Naruto twins, but I am using the Namikaze last name; Some characters would be either older or younger than what their original age is. Some characters are OOC. This is my fanfic so I decide how they act. Don't like it, get out of my damn story.**_

_**Ages: **_

_**1**__**st**__** years- 12/13**_

_**2**__**nd**__** years- 13/14**_

_**3**__**rd**__** years- 14/15**_

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~**

A girl is looking out on a car window seemingly deep in thought. The girl never noticed that they arrived to their destination until her brother shook her.

"Kagome-nee, we're here," a hand came in contact with the girl's shoulder.

The girl's silver blue eyes snapped over to the hand's owner and met with brownish blue eyes.

"Oh, thanks Souta," the girl smiled at this 'Souta' person. This Souta have black hair with brown tint. He had a healthy shade of pale skin. He looks like he's about 12 years old. He's wearing a school uniform that contains a blue blazer with a crescent moon embedded on the left side of his chest pocket, blue slacks, a white dress shirt, silver tie and black dress shoes. The boy wore them neatly and professionally.

"So, what were you thinking about that made you waist-deep in thought?" Souta asked 'Kagome' while getting out of the car.

Meanwhile this 'Kagome' person is wearing the same thing as the boy except that she wore a skirt that reaches her mid-thigh, she wore the blazer with only the middle button buttoned, the last two buttons of her dress shirt was left unbutton showing her black tank top she's wearing underneath, underneath her skirt she's wearing leggings that reaches her knees. She has black hair with blue tint, silver-blue eyes, pert nose, high-cheek bones, and pouty lips. She wore a bit of mascara, metallic blue eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. She was wearing black school shoes for girls with heels.

"Nothing to worry about,"

Souta gave her a look.

"It's just a conversation over the phone last night, Souta. It's nothing serious. I promise," Kagome explained.

Souta sighed, "Fine, but if it still bothers you tell me okay,"

"I know. Well, I gotta go to P.E." Kagome waved goodbye to her brother and before they went separate ways

As she was walking towards the locker room she thought about the conversation between Naruto and her.

_"How could I even think that I had chance with him?" _Kagome thought sullenly. When she neared the locker she saw one of her best friends.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled.

Sango stopped in her stride and waited for her friends to catch up with her.

"It's the last of week of school! I am so excited! What about you, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Hai, I am! I can't believe we survived another year! We just have to survive next year and we are out for highschool!" Kagome replied then added lamely, "For three more years."

"Don't worry about that. Both of us are smart girls so I think we can survive for four more years," Sango patted the girl.

"You're right. Come on," Kagome run ahead to the locker rooms, but both girls found a note on the double doors.

It says, "Roll on the blacktop; No need to dress out for the week,"

"All right! No dressing out for this week!" Sango and Kagome cheered.

Both the girls went to the black top and found most of their classmates lined up already.

Sango nudged Kagome, "Hey, look over there."

Kagome looked where she is pointing at and her cheeks colored, "Shut up, Sango!"

Sango laughed, "I never said anything."

Kagome retorted, "But I know what you are thinking,"

Sango just laughed while Kagome's cheek reddened more.

Both of the girls lined up in their stations and waited for Gai-sensei to take the roll.

"Alright, students we are going to the new gym to play dodgeball or you guys can sign yearbooks,"

"Hai, sensei!"

The rest of the girls' friends walked with the two and said that they are just going to just sign yearbooks.

_Kagome P.O.V_

I sat down on the hard surface of the gym's bleachers. I looked around me and I saw everyone asking their friends to sign their yearbooks. My friends and I were sitting together; talking and signing each others' books.

"Sango, have you signed mine yet?" I asked her.

"Nope, give it to me," she demanded.

I chuckled quietly. I let out an amused smile towards the brunette who is currently signing my yearbook. I looked up at the ceiling as I wait. I glanced at Sango who's about to finish, but before I can take the book back when she was done, Ino took it.

Ino have waist-lenght platinum blonde hair with her bangs covering her right side of her face with pale blue eyes.

"Ino, give it back," I said.

"But I haven't signed it yet,"

"Fine,"

After Ino signed the yearbook, she stood up and walked away from us.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going to let a certain blonde sign it," Ino smiled at me.

I paled and tried to stop her, but she was long gone. I started swearing under my breath.

Hinata and Sango looked at me in amusement; trying to hide their smiles, but failing miserably.

"You think this is funny, don't ya," I growled at them.

They just shook their heads and turned away, but I can see their forms shaking with mirth.

Before I can say anything to them, Ino came back with a satisfied smile. I easily felt the smug air that surrounded her at the moment. I glared at her intensely. If looks could kill, she would be dead right now.

"Here, he signed it so calm down, Kagome," Ino handed me the yearbook.

"Calm down? How could I calm down if you let him sign it?" I hissed at her, "I would look like a total obsessed stalker if he finds out," I moaned sadly.

"Well, would you rather ask him to sign it yourself?" Hinata asked.

"Yes!"

Before we can talk more, Gai-sensei announced that the game would start soon.

As the game goes on my friends and I just talk about random stuff; enjoying our free time. However, a ball wanted to disrupt our time by rolling by our feet.

"Hinata, can you pass me the ball, please," a masculine voice said.

I froze. I know that voice. I can always recognize it in an instant.

All of us turned towards the owner of the voice and that confirmed my suspicions.

Blonde hair just like the sun, sky blue eyes, tanned skin, and a tall frame. Who else is like that except a Namikaze.

Hinata kicked the ball lightly so it will go toward his direction.

"Thanks," he said before going back playing dodgeball.

Hinata just nodded at him.

My friends looked at me with knowing looks.

I found myself feeling self-conscious under their gazes.

"What?" I snapped, but blushed when they still looked at me then eerily smiled.

"Nothing," they simultaneously said.

I huffed and crossed my arms at them.

Several minutes passed, we found ourselves bored. Hinata and I started talking about having a group picture at the end of the day at the last day of school while Sango, Ten Ten, Rin, and Ino flipped through the yearbook two rows behind us.

We saw another basketball heading towards our way. Hinata caught it and seemed to be looking for someone who is going to use it. We heard a familiar voice rang out.

"Hinata, here," he beckoned to himself.

Hinata half-bounced and half-rolled it to him. He smiled at her.

I was in the sidelines watching the interaction. An ugly feeling welled up deep inside me, and I didn't like it one bit.

"_I'm getting jealous because of that one little thing," _I scoffed inside my head.

"_Gosh, I'm so pathetic," _I told myself glaring at the ground. When I looked at him, I was frozen in my spot.

When he stood up from picking up the ball on the ground, he looked at me at the same time I did. We caught each other's eye, and I froze for a moment, then he smiled at me. That shook me out of my stupor. I quickly turned my head, blushing. Luckily, my hair covered my face so he won't see my beet-red face.

Hinata also turned her head up to me. Her eyes were wide and she was smiling. We turned back to see him, but he was already playing.

Hinata looked up again. I saw it just by looking at her that she was going to tease me.

"Shaddup," I muttered still blushing.

Hinata just simply giggled.

I rolled my eyes at her.

When she started looking through the yearbook, I thought about what has been plaguing my mind the moment I realized it a couple months back.

" _All of the guys that I liked never made me blush, then how? How did he manage to always make me blush? "_I wondered. I thought about his smiling face, our fun times together, even the times he teases me. I felt my face reddened.

"_Even when I am just thinking about him makes me blush? Do I really like him that much?" _I asked myself disbelievingly.

Hinata and I talked to the others that we were planning to have a group picture with friends in this class. I was hoping that we could take a picture with him too since he's part of our group of friends.

"There he is! Ask him," Sango pointed behind me.

I turned around and there he was, leaning on a wall. I mustered up all my courage to ask him if he's going to be here at the last day of school.

I took a breath then walked up to him, but I tripped a bit, however, I rightened myself up before I face-plant before him.

He noticed me so he straightened up.

I finally reached him. His 5'6 frame towered over my 5'3 slightly. Before I could get one word out of my mouth, the paper that was on my yearbook suddenly slipped out of my grasp and floats in the air while the pen rolled away towards the ground. I caught the things before they fell onto the ground.

"_Thank goodness for my reflexes. Those trainings proved to be more useful than I thought," _I thanked my parents for entering me in Karate and Taekwondo.

"Um, sorry about that," I nervously laugh, "anyways, are you going to be here at the last day of school?" I asked him. Hoping that his answer was 'yes'.

"Only for two periods," he answered.

When I heard his answer I was jumping and cheering on the inside since I can still see him, but on the outside I was calm and collected; I just nodded at him and said, "Thanks," then walked away.

My friends were watching and listening to our conversation; I already knew that. Although, I wasn't expecting for them to say, "Dude, you're epically failing today."

"Don't you think I know that," I said.

"_What are you doing to me, Minato?" _I sighed then look at him,_ "You really don't know what effects you have on me." _

I walked to our seats_, "Ew, I'm turning into those fan girls of his," _I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"_What is happening to me?" _I asked the world.

_No P.O.V._

After two hours passed, because of the third years' practice for their graduation at the end of the week the bell finally rings.

Kagome took her silver messenger bag and slung it over her right shoulder. As her friends and she walk out of the doors, Minato called her name.

"Kagome! Kagome-chan!"

Kagome turned her head towards him and resisted to blushed. Her friend turned to look as well.

As Minato neared the group, Kagome told her friends to go ahead.

"Kagome-chan, um, hi," Minato grinned.

"H-hey, Minato-kun," Kagome smiled.

"U-um, I was wondering if you would hang out with me afterschool," Minato asked.

Kagome blushed, "Y-yes, I would like that,"

"G-great, um, I'll wait for you at the front office and we could go to the ice cream shop nearby and we m-maybe we could watch a movie afterwards." Minato rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"S-sure. Um, I gotta go to Computer Graphics before I'm late,"

"Do you mind if I walked with you?"

"N-no, but I don't want to be a bother. Besides my class is on the other side of the school, you'd be late," Kagome reasoned.

"No, no, that's fine. I don't think that this week tardiness won't count seeing that all the grades are in and it's the last week of school," Minato waved his hands in front of him.

"If you're sure," Kagome hesitantly accepts.

Both of them walked in an awkward silence, but they can't seem to start a conversation with one another.

They reached Kagome's class.

"U-um thanks again, Minato-kun, and I'm sorry if I'm such a bother," Kagome bowed.

"I told you it's no big deal," Minato told her.

Kagome sighed and said, "Alright, but thank you for you offer to hang out," Kagome quickly kissed his cheeks and turned around and walk quickly to her class. She never noticed the blush that dusted Minato's cheeks when she kissed him when she turned around.

Minato put his hands in his pocket and started walking to his class with a happy expression on his face.

All Kagome could think that maybe she has a chance with him.

**Afterschool**

Minato was waiting at the front office like he said. He heard footsteps nearing him and he turned around.

"Gomen to keep you waiting, but I had to tell my brother that I'm going to hang out with a friend," Kagome stood next to him as they started to walk towards the ice cream shop.

Minato grimaced lightly at the word 'friend', but Kagome never noticed.

"Do you have any idea what to watch?" Kagome asked.

"If it's okay with you, I was thinking about watching _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_?" Minato suggested.

"Really? I've been waiting for a while to watch the movie for a while now, but I never had any time at all," Kagome explained.

"That' great then," Minato smiled.

Unlike their earlier walk, the silence was comfortable and it was only broken by Minato.

"Kagome-chan, there's really a reason why I asked you to come with me," Minato told her.

Kagome looked at him curiously and he took it as a 'go ahead'.

"W-well, school's almost over and I really can't ask you this question during the break seeing that we have plans, but anyways w-would you please become my g-girlfriend?" Minato asked stopping in his tracks

Kagome stopped as well and looked at him in surprise.

"Kagome-chan, I really, really like you and even if you don't like me as I like you just please give me a chance," Minato pleaded.

All Kagome could do was to stare at him

When Minato saw that she hasn't said anything yet he took it as a rejection. When he was about to say to just forget it, Kagome finally said something.

"Y-yes, I would like that, no, I would very much love that," Kagome smiled.

"Really?" Minato asked.

"Yes!"

Minato hugged her and twirled her around, laughing while Kagome just giggled putting her arms around his neck.

Minato put her down, but they never let go. Minato slowly leans his head towards her and Kagome tilts her head up slightly. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, but it was filled with all their feelings for one another. They pulled away, but Minato pulled Kagome in a hug and she returned it.

They were so wrapped up in their own presence that they never noticed Naruto and Kagome's friends watching them.

Naruto thought, _"You hurt her, nii-san and I will personally make your life a living hell," _**(This would be explained later)**

Kagome's friends thought same thing, but instead they will beat him up.

Minato and Kagome pulled away, but they never let go of their intertwined hands. They walked away to begin their first date as a couple.

Naruto and Kagome's friends walked into their respective homes knowing that they will tease either Minato or Kagome about today's events.

**~O*~O*~O~*~O***

**Kagome's and Naruto's conversation**

_No P.O.V._

Kagome took out her phone to text someone she hasn't talked in a while.

Her mind went back to a memory just a couple months ago. A memory that had her avoiding this person she wants to talk to.

_Flashback_

_Kagome was walking towards her brother's last class when suddenly someone called her name._

"_Kagome-chan!" Naruto called_

_Kagome turned around just to blink when Naruto was in front of her slightly winded._

"_U-um Kagome-chan, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime,"_

_Kagome was shocked. She thought that Naruto likes Sakura._

"_Demo, Naruto-kun I thought you liked Sakura-chan?" Kagome asked._

"_O-oh, I only said that because I like you Kagome-chan," Naruto explained._

"_U-um, Naruto-kun, I would like that, but I can't. I like somebody else and it's not fair for you if I have feeling for someone else when I am dating you. I really am sorry, but I assure you that if I don't like him I could have said yes. I really am sorry," Kagome explained while bowing._

"_It's okay, Kagome-chan. Well, I hope that we could still be friends,"_

"_Of course.I have to go my brother's here. Ja ne Naruto-kun and sorry again," Kagome waved goodbye_

_Naruto walked dejectedly, but he is still happy that they are still friends._

_Flashback ends_

After that Kagome avoided him because she felt really awkward around him.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang.

"Naruto-kun, hi!"

"Did I do something bad that made you to avoid me?"

"No, no it's just awkward for me,"

"Oh, sorry about that,"

"It's fine, so I was wondering if Minato is currently dating someone or if he likes someone,"

"Not that I know of, but I know that at the beginning of the year he dated Yuuhi Kurenai and during the third quarter he dated Uzumaki Kushina,"

"Oh, thanks Naruto," Kagome shut her phone after saying a quick goodbye.

"_How could I ever have a chance with Minato if he dated girls that are beautiful," _Kagome thought.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Done! Ok, so sorry again ANIMELUVER2008 if I didn't post part II yet, but I'm going to post it soon. It's only me this time because I have to tell you guys the details for my new story.**

**Details: PoT/Inu xover**

**Kagome-centric**

**This story is after the National Tournament, but before the Prince of Tennis II.**

**All of the teams that participated in the whole competition decided to go to the beach for a vacation that lasts for a week. They never expected to meet a beautiful girl who is a sports prodigy. **

**They were all relaxing when one of them got hit by a volleyball and then out came the girl. She apologized then she invited them to stay in their mansion seeing they have a lot of rooms. They declined at first, but in the end they found themselves spending time with the girl and her team. All of them competes for her attention, but their advances and flirting were never noticed by the naïve girl. Or maybe the girl just chooses not to notice. At first they were rivals because of tennis, but now they are rivals because of a girl.**

**Pairings for this is only suggestive or implied meaning there is no real pairing. **

**All of them are competing for her, but not one of them is going to win. You will just have wait and see how I will plan it.**

**Me: Well, that's the basic information for it. I don't know when I will post this story or when I will write it. Until then see you guys later! Reviews are appreciated, especially if you have any ideas for my next chapter, and if you flame I might reconsider. Reader, I hope you like this chapter!**


	4. Atobe Keigo Part II

**Me: Okay, here is the part II of Atobe Keigo *sighs***

**Sango: You okay?**

**Me: Yeah, but I have so many ideas for this story, but all of it includes the tennis regulars. Might as well put this into the Prince of Tennis and Inuyasha crossover.**

**Yusuke: Don't you dare kick us out!**

**Me: I never said anything about kicking you out, besides it's just an idea… *mutters-that might happen***

**Kiba: We heard that**

**Me: No shit, Sherlock**

**Shisui: You really need to work on your language**

**Me: I know, but I choose not to. By the way, I really appreciate it to the people who favorite and alerted this story, but please, please review. I feel that my hard work in each chapter is just going to waste. A simple 'Update' would suffice or a compliment maybe even requests! I am not one of those people who demands review in each chapter or set a certain number so I can update, but just this once please review.**

**Inuyasha: *whispers- Wow, so we finally saw this side of her***

**Everyone: *nods***

**Me: Anyways I don't own the animes. Now get out!**

**Kagome: Aannd its gone -_-**

**Everyone: Yup**

**~O*~O~*~O~*~O~***

**Thank you ANIMELUVER2008, babybisser, sammy-hell-bitch and Silver Chi for putting this on their Favorite list and thank you ANIMELUVER2008, babybisser, BatmanFanatic123, and Rhianna224 for alerting the story! **

**~O*~O~*~O~*~O~***

**Weekend**

All of the regulars are quite excited over the weekend. They decided that they will go to the siblings' summer home with their team together.

All three teams got there almost at the same time. They marveled the scenery and the house; it was quite amazing site.

"Syusuke-kun! Ryo-chan!" a black and yellow blur passed the teams and threw themselves into the said people.

The two people stumbled a bit, but managed to hug back.

They saw Kagome wearing yellow Aeropostale shorts with navy blue and white striped tube top. Underneath her tube top she's wearing Gridlock Halter swim top and to complete the outfit she wore dELIA's Liza Satin flip flop.

"I'm so glad you guys made it! Come on, let's get you guys settled in," Kagome pulled away from the two just to latched on Atobe and Yukimura seeing they were the next closest to her when she was walking away from the team.

"I feel bad for them," Fuji shook his head while Ryoma just nodded to his statement.

"What do you mean?"

Before they can answer it, Kagome hollered over her shoulder's between the Captains that they move their butts so they can play tennis already. That made them move.

After settling in they immediately spent the whole day outside. Either at the beach, sands or in the tennis courts all of them had fun. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't with them; Kagome said that they ditched her—them to go on dates. Kagome wasn't pleased with that, but she got them good in the end. **(Me: *coughs-pranked them*)**.

It was almost time for dinner so all of them gathered in the living room, talking and watching. Suddenly the door opens and they can hear voices arguing.

"Miroku, keep your damn hands to yourself! I don't want it anywhere near me!" a girl shouted.

"But my dear Sango, I keep telling you that my hands are cursed! You have to believe me," a boy argued.

"Yeah, sure we believe you, pervert," a bored voice commented.

"You are supposed to take my side, Bankotsu," Miroku whined.

A red-haired boy snickered while a petite girl was giggling. A couple boys shook their heads before dashing to one of the rooms.

"Shippo! You too Rin! Hey Souta, Kohaku aren't you guys going to defend me? Where are you guys going? Hey, don't you dare ignore me! Why is everyone against me today?" Miroku cried.

The others just watched in amusement while also curious.

"Maybe because it's true that you are a pervert, Miroku." Kagome supplied.

Miroku whipped his head towards her and ran to her side. He was in a kneeling position with her hands in his.

"Ahh, Kagome, I would like to ask you again if I would have the honor to be the father of your child—" before he can finish a fist dropped into his head courtesy by Sango making him unconscious.

"The answer would still be the same," Sango dragged him to the rooms where the other two went in probably going to beat him up some more when he wakes up.

The others blinked at the site while Atobe was glaring at the unconscious man.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome looked at the others.

"Are we not invited to your lovely home? Isn't you are the one who told us that we are always welcomed here?" Bankotsu putting his hand to his heart as if he was shot.

"No, but I told you not to just barge in here," Kagome reasoned.

"Where's the fun in that? Anyways we are going to the game room. Call us if it's dinner time. Oh by the way, nice to meet ya," Bankotsu nodded to the others. Shippo and Rin followed him.

"Sorry about that. I didn't expect them to come," Kagome apologized.

"Kagome-san, if I may ask who were those people?" Yukimura looked at her.

"Those are my team mates and childhood friends," Kagome explained.

They were called for dinner. However, in the middle of it, Momo accidently threw food to Kaidoh which he retaliated, but Momo dodged making it hit Ryoma. Let's just say that the food fight is still going on.

Kagome snuck out to avoid being hit. Fuji followed her to make sure she was okay. Now both of them are in the balcony having an idle conversation unaware that a pair of eyes is watching them with jealousy.

**With Atobe**

Atobe is watching the couple with growing jealousy. He didn't know when he started liking the girl, but he knows that he likes her very much. When Kagome latched onto him, it felt like he went to heaven, but when he realized that she was also holding Yukimura's hand he came back to Earth.

Atobe is determined to get her to like him, but how could he if Fuji seems to like her as well. The competition would be fine if Fuji just met her, but noooo they know each other since they were still kids claiming that they were best friends. Yes, he was in a big disadvantage, but he is still determined to win her affections.

When he turned back to the couple, a surge of rage went through him.

Fuji and Kagome were hugging and when they pulled away, Fuji kissed her forehead while Kagome's eyes are closed

To him it feels like Fuji is rubbing it in his face. Mocking him, taunting him, saying that, "You have no chance." He clenched his fist and turned away from the scene. The exact moment Fuji walked away from Kagome to join the food fight.

Seeing that Fuji isn't with her, Atobe walked towards her.

"Atobe-san," Kagome started.

"Keigo. Call me Keigo," Atobe said.

"Oh alright then. Keigo-kun, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't accompany a beautiful girl to watch the sunset?" Atobe flirted and he smirked when he saw her blush.

"Um, n-no, but…" Kagome stuttered.

Atobe laughed at her embarrassment while Kagome blushed even more.

When Atobe's laughs and Kagome's embarrassment died down, Atobe asked her a question, "So what is your relationship with Fuji?"

Kagome turned her head to him, "Hmm, Syusuke is like my bestfriend. He was my first friend. It was because of him that I started playing tennis."

Atobe clenched his fist when he heard that, "You know Fuji is a very lucky guy to have you."

"What do you mean he's lucky to have me?"

"Well, aren't you guys in a relationship?" Although it pains for him to say it he just had to, but he wasn't expecting for her to laugh.

"Wait, you actually think that Syusuke and I are in a relationship?" Kagome laughed.

Atobe nodded.

"No, no. Syusuke and I aren't in a relationship. We're just like siblings. I could never date him and the same goes for him," she explained.

"So you and Fuji aren't in a relationship?"

Kagome nodded.

"So does that mean you're free?"

Kagome once again nodded, but she was surprised when Atobe suddenly hugs her laughing.

When he pulled away he kissed her very lightly.

"Wha-what was that for?" Kagome looked at him

"Kagome-chan, I don't know when I started like you, but I do. Despite that I only met you just a few days ago. Would you do me an honor to be my girlfriend?" Atobe looked at her expectantly.

Kagome nodded and Atobe smiled. He leaned down to kiss her as Kagome closed her eyes and their lips met.

A flash broke the kiss and they turned to look at the source and they found a very shocked people frozen in their place except for Fuji and Yukimura who smiled at them, the former one holding the camera. The couples blushed because they were caught.

"Saaa, this would be a good picture, don't you think so Yukimura?" Fuji held the camera as if taunting them.

"Hai, I think so too," Yukimura agreed.

Fuji walked to close the doors to give the couple some privacy, but before he could close it completely, he said, "Hurt her, you will deal with me." Fuji's eyes snapped open to glare at Atobe and gave him a smile that promises death.

"Sorry about him, Keigo-kun. He is always protective of me."

"I can understand that. So what was all the hugging and the kissing-the-forehead thing happen here?" Atobe asked.

Kagome raised a brow to look at him, "so you were watching us?"

Atobe turned away, "well, I was curious."

Kagome sighed, "He told me that I should confess my feelings to the guy that I like and that he will always be there for me."

Atobe smirked, "let me guess the guy that you like was me."

"Shut up before I drop you like a rock," Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Kidding, I was just kidding, but seriously was it me?" Atobe put his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

Kagome rolled her eyes and encircled her arms around his neck and pulled his head down, "Does this answer your question?" Kagome leaned up to kiss him. The sun sets as they kissed making the scene romantic and surreal.

_Fin_

**~O*~O~*~O*~O***

**Me: Well, there it is**

**Kagome: I gotta admit that was romantic. I mean the kissing scene.**

**Atobe: Of course it was. I was the one kissing you. Would you like for me to do it again?**

**Kagome: *blushes and stutters***

**Me: Oookk, please no doing that. Do it somewhere else XP**

**ANIMELUVER2008, here's your oneshot I hope you like it. Also readers if you weren't aware I posted a new story please check it out, but it wasn't the beach thing.**

**Here's the links (remove the spaces)**

**Kagome's beach outfit- ****- www. avenue7 Outfit/ cute-beach-outfit /0a8b6a87 -f36f- 47a2- 8a55 -8131cb2fbe45**

**Kagome during dinner- www. /arabelle_dress_in_silk_chiffon /thing? id=32449272**

**Beach house- www. beachhouse /33201. htm**

**Me: Please review and I accept requests, but if I don't know the anime I will research the anime and the character before I write it. Ja ne!**


End file.
